


Choosing a Destiny

by LudraJenova



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Flashbacks, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudraJenova/pseuds/LudraJenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are beautiful. Drive us forward, to fight for them and be really happy to see them become reality. Despite its beauty, many of them fail to materialize.<br/>L has a dream, one that has wanted to fulfill all his life and which, for a tortuous life, he wasn't allowed to complete. What is his dream? Is not to catch Kira to all costs. The dream is so simple and beautiful. L wants to marry and have a baby.<br/>What happens when in a moment of sentimentality, say this to Light?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! I submitted this in Fanfiction.net...sooo I decide to submit this here too XDD...ENJOY!!!! The Spanish version has more chapters...I only have 4 translated to English. Also I must say that English ISN'T my mother language, so I wrote it first in Spanish and then translate to English, it took more time, but oh well...I already had done this, soooo...the only problems is the update, I won't update so soon. So have patient. 
> 
> If I do some mistakes like typos, grammar errors and so on...sorry!!! Learning English is quite difficult to me, so I'm still trying to don't do them, but you know...I've problems with Spanish, so in English too. If someone want to help me and be my beta (help me to fix my syntaxes and my errors) I'll be eternal grateful.
> 
> I found a beta-fixed archive with my story, sooo I think that somebody help me, but I don't quite remember the name and also anything about this...so if you're the person that helped me, pls let me know to give you credit. Thanks!!!
> 
> **+:::+:::+ Symbology+:::+:::+**
> 
> "… **words in bold…"  
> ** These ones mean that the character is speaking.
> 
> **'… _words in italic…'_** _  
> _These ones mean that the character is thinking.
> 
> **«…words…»**  
>  These ones substitute the quotation marks and mean that something is no really true or make emphasis in a special word or sentence.
> 
> **Uppercases**  
>  These one mean that a character emphasis in a word or they scream really loud.
> 
> **_-…words…-_** **  
> **These mean that the voice is airy or one doesn't have clear where it comes neither of who is, also gives a tone of mysticism to the sentence.
> 
> **  
> ****+:::+:::+ Warnings+:::+:::+**
> 
> This fic is **Y-A-O-I** , relationships among man-man, homosexuality, slash, boys' love, gay, BL, among more meanings. So if you dislike it, please don't read and go to find fics to your pleasure (anycomplain will be ignored and hid, that's why I did this warning). Also contained **MPREG** (Male pregnancy), if you like yaoi but dislike mpreg, please also don't read and go to look for another fics with your yaoi likes (complaints about that won't be accepted too).
> 
> **+:::+:::+** **Meanings +:::+:::+**
> 
> Actually this fic will have a new male race I did. The Men-B (who can give birth). I did a summary of how are they, their different among normal men and so on…but I only have it in Spanish…by the time you don't need to know…but soon when the fic has more chapters, it would be cool if you read it to get familiarized with them. Soon I'll translate it to English. So wait for it.

In the mortal world exist three laws. The life, death and the destiny. All the human beings choose their destiny, they go deciding throughout their period of existence and every chose can lead them to a beautiful end or a tragic one.   
  
Only a principle exists which cannot be altered by them, their soul. When a human being is born its soul is divided; to end up being one in harmony should find its other half, the other one or in other words...its couple.  
  
However, no matter which decisions you made, there're destiny's lines that doesn't matter which direction you take, you'll end up finding your other half, nevertheless, the laws of the life or death will be there also and depending on each one, they'll be able to end up being one in the life or die and continue...incomplete.  
  
The life is full with decisions and the most wished for the human being, it's to find its other part, nevertheless, the times have changed; every day more incomplete human live in the earth, believing that they're happy with ideals and mundane goals made by themselves and time by time their true essence is getting lost. They live their sadness among lies of happiness while inside their being cries for the hole by their side.  
  
Few are those that end up finding their half and they are really happy, so much as well as to be able counting them with the fingers.  
  
Sad it's the reality of the human beings. They have chosen this way without knowing and nobody can change it, only themselves.  
  
Each one chooses their destiny, like that intelligent boy who decided to maintain his look away from the classroom instead of paying attention to his class; then it was when a destiny's line began... one like no other.  
  
 _‘A notebook?’_

  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥ 

  
Light observed the screen of the computer not really paying attention to it; his mind actually was digressed in how brilliant his plan went. A victorious smile was shown in his face.

_'Just a little more Ryuuzaki’ he_ said mentally while he observed the detective speak with Watari.  Several discussions were given when hearing L say on using the notebook and even him was included on them, as always showing false concern.  
A noise was listened through the screen, something happened to Watari.

_‘Done! Rem is doing her job better than I expected, ha stupid Shinigami’_ he mocked.

**“Watari?”**

L's voice was soft, different as he always spoke, a light tint of concern and fear could be noticed.

Suddenly all the screens showed «Erased Data»

The uncertainty appropriated all the people when they saw it on the screens, L as always explained the situation to calm them, at the moment his voice as usual and suddenly he notices something.

**“Where is the Shinigami?”**

All turned around without finding her in any place, L began to make his conjectures, tying knots and soon he has a hypothesis.

_‘Ha! Too late Ryuuzaki’_

Light died to see his nemesis's body fall and enjoy his victory over him.

**“Listen everybody…”** His hand began to sustaining its spoon finely. **“The Shinigami is the one…”**

All kept silent waiting for him to finish, however soon the concern flooded them at seeing the spoon sustained by L fell as his body.

_‘YES!’_

In it with great speed Light caught L's body before falling to the floor. His face dismayed while he was saying his name.  
The wide detective's eyes observed him, as the boy showed a malicious and mocking smile, his eyes filled with a reddish sudden shine substituting those tender, soft eyes and of honey.

_‘I won L!’_

The other man in his arms couldn't say the name of Light more than in his mind, several images passed through his eyes, as two tears were shown in his eyes and at closing his lids slowly they fell for his cheeks until touch the younger boy's clothes.

_‘Tears?’_

The lids finally closed and for a moment seeing this way the detective's face, Light felt as something inside him broke by half, however he decided to ignore it.  
  
 **“¡RYUUZAKI!”**

It was the tremendous scream from the chestnut boy at seeing that the detective didn't respond.

_‘PERFECT, I WON!’_

While he showed his face of sadness to have lost a friend, inside his true being screamed in happiness, the detective's death make him victorious, now his world didn't have any problem to be carried out, there was no longer any obstacle and he could be carried out as the new God of this world. 

If  everything was perfect, then…why it hurt so much?

  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥ 

**_-…I wasn’t…-_ **

The voice was listened lost among the reining darkness.

**_-…wrong after all …-_ **

It continues as the silence reigned.

**_-…that I lost Ligth-kun…-_ **

♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥ 


	2. You're Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter...sorry the first one was very short...It was because I used to do short first chapters. Anyway, enjoy!!! I don't have more to say XD. I'm grateful that I know how to use dreamweaver to make my chapters cute *W* hohohohoho...this is my style, so hope you like ;3  
> See ya'!!!

Light walked peacefully to his house, to relax himself of the events or in other words of L's death.

He had decided to take the day off to get tranquilized, although he, in fact wanted it to enjoy his victory over his only enemy.  
With Ryuuzaki's death everybody scared, they didn't know how he died although the causes were the same, heart attack. For some moments all of them shocked thinking that Kira could kill them without necessity of seeing their faces and the inexplicable disappearance of Shinigami made them doubt of everything, for a moment the fear the seizure. When the Mr. Yagami affirmed the detective's death all they decided to postpone the search of Kira for some days, until all were calmed and this way to be able to continue the case with cold head.

With the idea of suspending the case for some days, Light was about to show his consternation face and acting as he wasn't agree to it, although to be "humanitarian" at the end accepted saying it will be the best thing for all, mainly for him who had ended up conceiving the detective like a true friend. Losing him was too much for him, of course, all that was a lie, a very good one.  
In some days, he'll be on charge of the case and this way without having nobody to stops him, the Kira's Kingdom would advance quicker. Everything was perfect, however a pain in his chest made him stop.

**“What wrong Light?”**

The voice came from that Shinigami, Ryuk.

When hearing it Light look at him unbeliever, why was Ryuk with him?, he wasn't the owner of the Death Note that he watched over, the owner was Misa and if he wasn't wrong, the Shinigamis rules said to follow the owner of its Death Note lost until he/she dies, returned it or gave it to another person. Unless she...

He turned completely to see if the girl wasn't following him; behind of him there were nobody, only solitary alleys, and neither a soul apart from him. For a moment he thought that maybe Misa was hiding, quickly he denied that thought to the knowledge of the girl's limited intelligence, also she would arrive screaming his name loudly instead of hiding. Then why he was here?

**“** **Ryuk?** **”** He said after a moment of silence. **“** **What are you doing here, why aren** **’** **t you with Misa?** **”**

**“** **Oh** **…** **that** **’** **s why** **…** **kukuku** **”** he laughed for some moments getting the other boy's attention completely.

**“** **What are you laughing at?"** He said with a light irritation tone for the mocking laugh of Shinigami. **"What happen; did Misa told you to follow me?"**

As answer he got two reddish eyes on him while more laughs were given. Those laughs from the Shinigami simply infuriated him, since they showed information which he lacked, not knowing it simply angered him.

**“Stop laughing and answer me!”** He began to exasperate with the other being's attitude.

**“Sorry Light, as I said you before, I’m not…”** He didn't finish the sentence when the boy spoke. ****

**“** **Yes I know, you** **’** **re not at my side and you** **’** **re only here to entertain yourself, I know it perfectly** **”**

**“So why you keep asking me when you already know that I’m not going to tell you nothing”** laugh again.

He was right and Light knew it better than anything, although he tries the Shinigami wouldn't tell him anything, he wouldn't give him any favorable information, however, his laughs always irritated him, because he knew that if they were stronger as durable, was because he knew something important and enjoyed to see Light in full ignorance. He hated the fact that he cannot be able to take out profit of Ryuk like he did with Misa or anyone.

Knowing that he wouldn't obtain anything from the other being, he decided to ignore which would be the causes of having him there, he shouldn't bitter for not knowing something, after all it was supposed that today was his day of glory, the victory over L and he should enjoy completely. Also, for divine action or any other thing, Misa had an appointment with a director, which helped him to get rip of her.

He really hated the girl, so simple, so stupid, however she was very useful. She followed him, obeyed him and for him she would do anything, that were the things that made Light support her, he would be an idiot if he didn't take advantage of the easiness of using Misa as he wish, with her eyes, there wasn't necessity to shorten his life and if the girl dies he would find another person. He's Light Yagami, the best student in all Japan, the god of the new world, Kira and the most important thing, who was able to kill L.  
A painful pulsed in his chest felt again.

**“Does it hurt your chest?”** Ryuk pointed out indifferent, still with that smile on his face. **“It’s normal; you’re a human after all"**

**“What do you mean?”**

As answer other laughs were given, at hearing them, he frowned and he turned to continue his walk, after all, continue speaking in the street would be dangerous, somebody could see them.

**“That all the humans feel that"**

Light didn't say anything; he stayed in silence hoping the Shinigami will give him more information.

**“Humans are VERY interesting”** continue with some laughs. **“And you Light are an unique case”**  

**“Do you say that because I was able to kill a Shinigami?"** he said, voice in a whisper.

**“Nah…although that also counts, I had never before known a human who could do it...however**..." he stopped.

**“However?”** he repeated, interested voice.

**"Soon you will know"** again that laugh so hated by Light was listened.

When seeing ahead some thought come to his mind. 

When he had L on his arms, some tears were drawn in his face like those pitch-dark eyes without expression showed something new for Light. Pain, sadness and some...fondness? 

It was clear that Ryuuzaki's eyes were impossible to read, there wasn't expression at all, almost as if they were inhuman, although if it was true L would be also and his death would be impossible, even this way, L fell as all those who get the way between his world and true justice. 

Nevertheless, something happened inside him when he saw those tears, felt as if somebody had ripped him in two by inside, his body froze for a moment when those salted drops traveled the boy's cheeks as his eyes went closing to never be open.

fear, pain and bitterness reign inside of his being for some seconds, were those sensations that left him perplexed, without words; why did he feel them? Wasn’t hate the sensation of Light for L, maybe some respect for him. He had never found a person with his same intellect, as sharp as him was, he was his rival, his equal, his enemy, maybe could be said that felt pity of losing him, without him, the road was very easy, even this way, those weren't the sensations, there was something more. Something hidden inside him and in spite of being a genius, he couldn't solve it, there was a lacked piece for this puzzle and he didn't have idea where it was.

Trying to understanding the reason of those feelings he went near by a park, one which used to go when he was a child with his mother and little sister. At seeing it, several memories of his childhood come over his mind. He smiled at remember them; however other memoirs arrived without knowing where they came.

**_-…_ ** _**It's a beautiful park near my house, you know, I would love to take them there...-**_

The voice did echo in his head like his walk stopped in dry, the image was in his mind, his look was on the floor, however it didn't focus nothing else that the memory. 

The voice was him, he couldn't see clearly, he was in a balcony, air shook his hair as the clothes too, he could hear the sea and the view relapsed in a beautiful sunset, then he turned his view inside, to the room, there was somebody in the darkness.  
His eyes were open to more not to be able to.

_‘Where? How? ...When?…’_ were the questions that dismay him in that precise moment. _'And that person...who was it?'_ The queries continued as any answer seemed shown.

In that moment the laugh of Ryuk took him out of his thoughts.

**“Kukuku, don't make effort Light no matter how much you attempt it, will be in vain"** the god of the death said solemnly.  
 **"What do you mean Ryuk?"** In his voice could be hear a tone of scolding. **"I've just remembered something, a place, one which I don't have any memory, what does that mean?!"** his tone began to ascend without caring they were in the street; he wanted answers and wanted them now.

Laughs were given by the other being, still without any comment.

**"There was some kind of trick in the Death Note which by chance you forgot to mention Ryuk"** he inquired, trying to keep calm, although his puckered frown showed the inverse.

**"Hmmm..."** the being rotated his head to a side, trying to remember. **"No, actually I needed to clarify something"**

**"What do you insinuate with...needed to clarify something, huh?"**

**"Do you remember that I told you that people, who have a Death Note, are usually unhappy, don't you?"**

Light agreed, still without changing his posture and his pissed face.

**"Well, you said that it wasn't your case, but the opposite"**

**"So, what does it has to do with me?!"** said, losing the patience every minute.

**"Well... you never asked me why it brought misfortunes to people that had them"** he puffed.

With that, the eyes of Light enlarged in realization. 

**"So...if you didn't want to know, I didn't have obligation of telling you"**

**"Then, do you mean that there was something important and you didn't tell me because I didn't show interest for it, am I right?"**

**"Yup”** said simpleton. 

For a moment Light felt as anger went by his body, he wanted to kill the shinigami for his stupidity, again he repeated himself why Ryuk wasn't more like Rem; at least she was a little more intelligent.

**“What?!”** he tried to contain his anger, even this way his volume increased more and more. Good luck there weren't anybody at those hours of the night. ****

**"Hey is not my fault, I already told you that I'm not on your side, I'm only an observer"**

**"Even that way you duty as shinigami was to inform me of all the details of the Death Note!"** he exasperated. ****

**"Not certainly, if the owner doesn’t care to know certain things, it's not my duty to say them"** he simply said.

With that the face of Light pissed-off more and more as his anger ascended. At seeing him this way, the Shinigami smiled. 

**"Hey don't get angry Light, although I didn't tell them to you soon you will know it"**

With it the face of the chestnut boy calms down to show one of confusion and perspicacity.

**"When you arrive at your house, everything will clear up"**

**"When I arrive at my house? What does have to do my house with all this?"**

Again laughs were his answer.

At seeing Ryuk again in that posture of «I won't tell you anything», he puffed with reluctance. ****

_'It was supposed this day should be perfect, which would have rejoicing for my part and enjoy my victory... and now it had become in a sea of questions, stupid shinigami!' ****_

Without being able to do anything else, the youth decided to continue with his road, there wasn't long to arrive to his home. And if Ryuk was right, for the first time he wanted to arrive immediately at his house, because this way, the doubts would be cleared. 

The road was silent in spite of the laughs for the shinigami. Something interesting waited in his house. What could it be? Arriving there would be the only way to know the answer. ****

  
♥+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+♥ 

  
In a dark, arid world, full with strange beings of different faces, bodies, heights and more, they were speaking unceasingly, they were alarmed, for the first time in their long life, somebody had violated the sacred rule. 

The shinigamis were amazed, several sad as other infuriated until not being able to contain it, discussions were given and the noise of the voices made echo among that world.

**“** **I can't believe it!** **”**

One said with great surprise.

**"He was killed, how is it possible?!"** Said other.

**"It shouldn't be like this! How is possible that he broke the sacred rule?!"** said other more, in its voice anger was heard clearly. ****

**"What will happen?"** one said concerned. **"The rule don't apply for the human world, then... what gonna do the old man?"**

With that last statement for that shinigami, a sepulchral silence became present. All left leaving a road, which a dark being covered completely with a layer and his face with a cape walked with slow steps; nothing of him could be see, only blackness itself, the only thing visible was his feet at walking, which were like the humans, covered by some immense boots with several buckles to the sides and at walking several cracks of chains were heard. The other ones observed the being, looks of fear with respect mixed as that being came closer to one of the balls that allowed to see to the human world.

The silence continues while the other waited to see his reaction. 

The other one simply «observed» the world, especially a scene where a young man died in arms of other and the voice of one of them was listened. ****

**_-… ¡RYUUZAKI!…-_**

The scream was listened by all of them, soon several murmurs were given place, but so soon they began they were silenced when the figure rotate «seeing them» 

One of them went near to him with certain fear, his head of beast skull observed crestfallen.

**"L-lord..."** his voice was low, however the other being pay him attention **.”Wha...what is going to happen...the sacred rule was...broken"**

Silence, the other being didn't say anything.

Suddenly the dark being walked as the other ones again left allowing him to pass immediately. 

**"I'll take care on that myself"**

It was the only thing he said before getting lost of view in the immense territory.  
  
Surprised voices flooded the place when the dark being was away. Several voices were given place however only one was very impacted.

**"THE KING IN PERSON WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT!"** pure surprise.

The scream and the sentence itself maintained them amazed, the uncertainty governed their world. 

However, this was a strange case, different and nevertheless one of the biggest that have shown up, the sacred rule was violated, not by a shinigami actually, but for the hands of a human.

And for the first time, the king of the shinigamis would intervene...

  



End file.
